


"Just because"

by adawinry



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), D (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Love doesn't need reasons.
Relationships: Akiya (Kagrra)/Tora (Alice Nine)





	"Just because"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/119966.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Tora came back home. He silently close the door, so he wouldn't make a noise. Shou was a more cruel leader than Nao. Murai would never make them stay at the band practice for so long.

Chikin rubbed against guitarist's legs. Since Chibi was gone, the cat was really bored. Tora pet her and hanget his jacket in the wardrobe. He took off his shoes and looked around. The house was... quiet.

Tora went into the living room and smiled. Akiya fell asleep on the couch with crosswords in one hand and the pen in the other. Amano shook his head. Since Kagrra, disbanded, this was an ordinary view for the Alice Nine's guitarist, but it always melted his heart.

Tora approached Akiya and gently took the crosswords and pen from his hands. Aki murmured something to himself and continued sleeping. Tora smiled and lifted Akiya off the couch.

"You're doing it again." suddenly said Akiya, when they reached the bedroom.

"What am I doing?"

"You're carrying me." sighed Akiya, opening his sleepy eyes. "I feel like a small, slim, helpless, girly uke."

Tora laughted, puting Akiya on the bed.

"Why are you laughting?" asked Akiya, sitting up. "And don't put me down like I'm some kind of princess."

"Maybe I'll start from the beginning." said Tora. "Keiyu is small, not you. I never said you're short, even though I'm taller than you. You stopped being slim two years ago, because you're doing only session events now and don't have to be so skinny anymore."

"I wasn't skinny, I'm not Shin." disagreed Akiya.

"I don't think so." Tora smiled. "Moving on... Aki, you never were, you aren't and won't ever be helpless. You're one of the two people who I know, who aren't Naoki Yamada, who could explain Isshi he's doing something wrong or tell him to shut up."

"Isshi..."

"Yeah, I know." interrupted him Tora. "Maybe you were girly ten years ago, when you were running around in ladies' kimono and painted your nails black or even wore red nails. You looked pretty, but without layers of make-up on your face you look more like a teenage boy than a little girl. Cashiers in convenience stores can agree with that, when they ask you for an ID.

"And I'm going to the same shops for ten years now..." sighed Akiya.

"You're also not a princess, because you don't look like Tsunehito or Ruiza, whom I'm afraid to approach, because it might turn out they're women and my worldview will collapse."

"Believe me, Ruiza is not a woman." Akiya smiled. "I'm not so sure about Tsune."

"Let's not get into how you're sure Ruiza is a guy." said Tora. "The only word I'm agreeing with is "gentle". Because even though your temperament, your fierce look, you don't have a rough face and it's easy to make you cry."

"Actually, why are you telling me all of this, Masashi?" Akiya asked after a while.

"Why?" Tora moved closer to him. "Just because. You wanted to hear that and I love you and I love making you smile. I don't know how many people told you this or how many times I did, but you hve the prettiest smile in the world."

Akiya didn't say anything, because he felt Tora's lips on his. Drowsiness left him completely. He put his fingers in Tora's hair and let him kiss him. Sometimes he wondered, what would happen if Masashi would leave him. But then he remembered it's impossible.

The end


End file.
